Love is Blind But The Devil is Forever
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Following Lucifer's ascent from Hell, the Winchesters and Castiel come across a young blind woman who happens to be the most powerful of the human prophets. Lucifer hatches another plan, while Dean falls in love. Please R&R! Rated M for content.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Following Lucifer's ascent from Hell, the Winchesters and Castiel come across a young blind woman who happens to be the most powerful of the human prophets. Lucifer hatches another plan, while Dean falls in love. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or its characters. I only own Layla Peace.

**A/N: **This is a whole new take on an OC for me, and I have to thank **_WinchesterGirl5525 _**for her help with the title. I struggled like Hell with it.

Hope you enjoy! It will follow Season 5.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Love is Blind, But The Devil is Forever<strong>

**Chapter One**

Sam and Dean's lives had become a twisted, sordid game for other people to play around with, but now their bond had been fractured. Sam's abuse of demon blood and his betrayal to Dean with the demon Ruby had now made a small crack in their brotherly bond which had been so strong for as long as they could remember.

Dean was standing there, telling Sam a few home truths after they'd visited Bobby in hospital, who was now paralysed in a wheelchair. Things were getting worse. At least Castiel was alive again and that was a blessing to all. He'd even branded the brothers with sigils to keep the angels away.

"I just...I don't think we can ever be what we were, y'know?" Dean said to Sam, the younger Winchester nodding at the words, since he'd expected this for a long time, "I just don't think I can trust you."

Sam snapped his head up and looked at his brother who shook his head to walk away, only for a woman's scream to cut through the night air. Both brothers loaded their guns and ran to the alleyway next to the hospital, only to see a young woman grasping out at nothing as two men with black eyes disappeared. She continued to sob, eyes wide as she fumbled around on the ground for something Sam and Dean saw plainly. It was a stick, and it looked like a cane that was used by those who are visually impaired, and it struck them as she reached out and stared while panicking and fumbling across the wet floor.

She was blind.

As if demons had attacked a blind girl. How much lower could they go? She looked incredibly young and that worried both boys. If she was a teenager, she shouldn't be out here alone at this time of night. She had big blue eyes, dark brown shoulder-length curls, and full lips. Her noise was small and straight with a pointed tip, fingers slender and figure slim. She reached again, about to get on her hands and knees when Dean took a step towards her.

Upon feeling the vibration and hearing him, the girl screamed again and started to cry, the sounds making the brothers' stomachs twist horribly.

"Don't hurt me! Please!" She cried, "I don't know anything! I-I have money, if that's what you want, just please don't hurt me!"

"Hey, hey, take it easy..." Dean said quietly, Sam going and getting the stick for her while Dean approached her and crouched down beside her, "My name's Dean, I'm with my brother, Sam. What's your name, honey?"

"L-Layla..." She replied, "You're Dean Winchester..."

She sniffled and reached out for him, her fingers finding his shirt as she gripped it in her small, dainty hand.

"A-and Sam! You're Sam! I-I've seen you..." She said, "I-in my head...V-Visions, I-I have visions."

Sam and Dean watched in amazement, Sam taking her hand and placing the stick in it gently, both going to help her to her feet.

"I-I'm Layla Peace." She said, standing with their help and brushing herself down.

"Um...Layla?" Sam said softly, taking in how beautiful the girl's eyes were, "Are you a prophet?"

"I just have visions, I..."

"Yeah, I think you might be a prophet, sweetie." Dean said quietly, "Those men who attacked you..."

"They reeked of...of sin and evil...they seemed almost..." She paused and took a deep breath, "Demonic."

"They were really demons, Layla." Sam told her, feeling her pull away from him as she did Dean before she went to push herself against the other wall.

"You're crazy!" She cried, "L-Leave me alone! I have an alarm that goes straight to the cops!"

"No! No, Layla, please listen to us!" Sam said, trying to soothe her, "We're not crazy, and we're not trying to hurt you, okay? We want to help you, you know who we are!"

Layla listened to his words, taking in the sense of them. She had a headache, her throat hurt and her face was sticky with the drying of her tears. It had been a horribly long, tiring day and she was filthy now, and surely bruised after that assault. She was so frightened that she was shaking really badly, and Dean and Sam wondered if she might go into shock.

"We just want to protect you." The younger Winchester said much more softly, "You're not safe where you are, okay? We...We may need to take you with us."

Dean looked to Sam as if he was nuts. They couldn't possibly take her with them. She'd be a kind of liability, as horrible as that sounded, and they couldn't keep her safe no matter how they tried.

"Take me where?" She asked, "Please, I just want to go home! I need my home!"

She started to cry again and both boys knew how horrible that night must have been for her. Sam looked to Dean with near puppy eyes and nodded, the older Winchester realising that maybe they should take her back home, talk to her for a while and get to know her a bit more, and then maybe consult Castiel.

"Do you have any way to get home?" Sam asked, Layla shaking her head, listening out and feeling for any sign of where she was.

"Am I at the hospital?" She asked, Dean nodding and remembering that the poor girl couldn't see.

"Yeah." He said softly, "We've got a car...Do you want us to take you home? Maybe we can talk about things there."

Layla tapped her way towards them with her stick and reached straight for Dean who took her hand gently.

"Please...Please just get me home."

She let him lead her tired form out of the alley and into his car, he and Sam climbing in the front and listening to her directions to her apartment.

* * *

><p>"I've been blind since I was seven." Layla explained, thanking Sam as he passed her a coffee.<p>

She was clearly in no fit state to handle that kettle so Sam had offered to make them. He didn't want to offend her, but she was thankful for his help.

"I was in a car accident." She said, "I hit my head and it blinded me...almost instantly. My parents died, and I had my Aunt Maureen to look after me, but she died a few months ago. The coroner said it was a heart attack."

She began to get upset again and she put her cup down, taking the cross that rested around her neck and holding it tightly in her hand.

"I've prayed every day for my sight back, for some healing from God." She said tearfully, "But...But he isn't answering my prayers. I feel so isolated...and...so...frightened. Now my whole family is gone...and I'm alone in the world. My friends don't speak to me as often as they used to...and..."

"Layla, you don't have to be alone." Sam said softly, "We can take you with us and look after you."

"I...I'm sorry." She said, "I can't...I'm...I'm so used to everything here, I can't just leave it! I have a job, I...I have a life here."

"Listen...we're gonna be in town for a while, okay?" Dean said quietly, "We're at a motel...It's not far from here, I can give my number..."

Layla thought and nodded, opening her cell phone and finding the contacts menu without any trouble and typing Dean's name in. He told her the number and she typed it in with ease, setting him to number seven on her speed dial before thanking him and taking a sip of coffee.

The Winchesters left Layla a half hour later, leaving her to get some rest while they called Castiel.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Please review?<br>**

**Hope you enjoyed!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Following Lucifer's ascent from Hell, the Winchesters and Castiel come across a young blind woman who happens to be the most powerful of the human prophets. Lucifer hatches another plan, while Dean falls in love. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or its characters. I only own Layla Peace.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Love is Blind, But The Devil is Forever<strong>

**Chapter Two**

When Castiel arrived, he narrowed his eyes at Dean who wasn't sure as to why the angel was directing his 'anger' at him.

"You're asking me about Layla Peace." He said, Sam jumping and turning around to come face to face with the angels, "She needs your protection. She's more vulnerable to the demons."

"What, 'cause she's blind?" Dean asked, "Come on, Cas. We can't take her with us!"

"You can and you will." Castiel ordered, "She is the most powerful Prophet walking the planet. She sees both sides of this war, and Lucifer will do what he can to use her to his advantage. You cannot abandon her, Dean."

Dean looked to Sam who was giving him the puppy eyes, shaking his head and looking away. He was having conflicting thoughts about her. He didn't to leave her, but she'd just be left as demon fodder and he couldn't...His responsibilities were to save people, and he knew that he'd have to save Layla. She did need them and he couldn't let her get hurt.

"Would you have her thrown straight to Lucifer who will take advantage of her impairment and he will use her to foresee every move we make." Castiel said, Dean looking to his phone as it began to ring.

"It's her..." He said as he checked the caller ID, "Layla?"

"_D-Dean...?" _She sounded pained,_ "They came back, I...I'm hurt..."_

"Where are you hurt, darlin'?" He asked, grabbing his jacket and throwing Sam his before getting his keys.

"_M-my back...My head...M-my eyes hurt..." _She murmured, _"I'm frightened...I can't find my cane..." _

"Alright, try and get yourself to the couch or something, we're coming to you." Dean replied, "Did you have a vision?"

"_Yeah..." _Layla replied, _"I prayed...and nothing happened...They hurt me." _

"I know, Layla, we're coming to get you." Dean promised, "We're on our way."

"_Don't bring the angel." _Layla told them, _"Don't bring him. They were here for him." _

"Alright, thanks for the heads up." Dean said softly, "We're coming, sweetie, just hang in there."

* * *

><p>"Layla?" Sam said softly as he opened the door to the young woman's apartment, hearing soft sobbing coming from the front of the couch they stood behind.<p>

"That you, Layla?" Dean asked, both he and Sam jumping as her hand hit the back of the couch and Layla pulled herself up, her face bloodied and tear soaked which worried the boys as they moved around to see her, "It's okay."

"D-Dean?" She asked, "Sam?"

"Yeah, we're here." Sam replied, "We're right here, everything's gonna be okay."

"God, look at you." Dean breathed, "Come on...It's okay..."

They took her hands and sat her down, checking her over and seeing that there was a small cut on her eyebrow but it was bleeding a lot. They looked at her wounds and decided that the one on her eyebrow needed a couple of stitches, and that there was no way that they were leaving her behind.

"We need you to pack your bags." Sam said softly, "We're taking you with us, alright?"

Layla nodded quietly as she was helped to her feet, keeping a hold of Dean's arm and shaking as she stood by his side.

"Will you take me to my room...?" She asked, Dean smirking a little at the remark, "Don't smirk. I can't find it..."

Dean had no idea how she knew he was smirking but he began to walk her towards the small hallway.

"I...My room has braille on it. I just need to get to the doors...there are three..." She explained, "I just need to feel..."

"Alright." Dean said softly, turning back to Sam, "Sam, just keep an eye on the place for a while, huh?"

Shaking and hiccuping, Layla felt at the braille on each door and entered her room, pulling Dean with her as she moved through her room, something which she prayed hadn't been meddled with.

"They rearranged my apartment...but not here..." She breathed, "One, two, three..."

She stopped in front of her closet, opening it and grabbing her clothes, fumbling around for her sneakers and panicking when she couldn't find them.

"Th-they've moved everything!" She cried, Dean approaching her and sitting her on her bed.

"Alright, I'll pack your bag, okay? Just try to keep calm, it's all gonna be fine." He told her.

"Where's the angel?" She asked, "Castiel? Where is he?"

"At the motel where we're staying." Dean replied, "He wants to protect you, like we do."

"I'll just be a liability..." She muttered, the sadness in her voice making Dean feel guilty instantly for thinking that himself.

"You won't be." He told her, reaching over and touching her shoulder gently, "We'll take care of you."

"Thank you." She replied, wiping a tear away as it fell down her face, "You're beautiful."

Dean stopped and turned to her, watching as she wiped her eyes some more and sighed.

"May...may I touch your face...? Just so I know that what I've seen is real..."

Dean walked over to her and sat before her on the bed after zipping up her bag, bracing himself for her touch as she raised her hand. He'd packed her clothes, and he'd found a bag of spare toiletries as well as her...well...her 'lady's things'. Also, he packed photos of her family, and even though she couldn't see them, it would be a comfort to her to know that they were still with her.

"Close your eyes." She whispered, Dean doing so and feeling a soft chill run down his spine as her hands touched his face, "You have smooth skin...a little stubble..."

She moved her hand to his lips, feeling the shape of them and not realising what she was doing to him as she touched him. She moved up and felt his nose and then stroked over his eyelids, moving her hands around to his ears and his hair.

"Soft lips and...wow...you have gorgeous hair."

"Thanks." Dean replied, taking in the beautiful smile on her face.

"What do I look like?"

"Your eyes are blue, you have dark hair...It goes to your shoulders and it's curly..." He said, flicking his fingers through it, "You have a small nose, full lips and soft, pale skin."

She'd closed her eyes and she sighed quietly.

"You're gorgeous." He told her, watching her smile softly before she held her hand in front of her.

Dean took her hand and grabbed her bag, the two heading out and meeting Sam. Layla held onto Dean's arm and reached out to touch Sam, smiling when she realised he was incredibly tall. She stood at about five feet and eight inches, and Sam seemed much taller than that.

"I'll give him the touch test later." She winked, Dean chuckling and nudging Sam before leading her out of the door of the apartment.

"You'll find out, bro." He said, Sam sighing and closing the door while Layla almost bumped into it before locking it.

"Do you mind taking me to the hospital tomorrow...I can get them to send my records to other hospitals so they know if I ever need another cane..."

She took out her purse and found that she had enough money to pay the bill for the cane and Sam touched her shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I need another one. I can't rely on you guys as my guides..." She chuckled, the two leading her down to the Impala before returning to the motel for some well earned sleep.

As she entered the room, she felt a burst of energy and she gasped, staggering back against Dean as she moved to the angel in the room, Castiel taking her hand and touching her face gently as she just hugged him and started to cry.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Following Lucifer's ascent from Hell, the Winchesters and Castiel come across a young blind woman who happens to be the most powerful of the human prophets. Lucifer hatches another plan, while Dean falls in love. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or its characters. I only own Layla Peace.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Love is Blind, But The Devil is Forever<strong>

**Chapter Three**

Castiel held the young woman, taking her to sit on one of the beds and keeping her close to him as she sobbed softly.

"Why are you crying, Layla?" He asked, holding onto her hand and brushing her tears away.

"You're an angel..." She whispered, "So pure...and I'm so...I'm tainted by my blindness. I'm not worthy of your presence."

"Of course you are." Castiel replied, "I'm here to protect you, as Dean and Sam are."

He looked into those beautiful eyes and he let her rest her head on his shoulder, his arms around her as he rubbed her back softly.

"Your blindness does not taint you." He told her, "You are the most powerful of the prophets, because the fact that you can't see means that you can't confuse your visions with reality. You can see things that will happen on both sides of this Apocalypse and Lucifer, the Devil will use you to his advantage if he gets to you, which is why we shall keep you safe."

He looked to Dean who went and sat beside them, joining in the rubbing of Layla's back. He felt so sorry for the young woman. From her birth certificate and passport, he'd seen that she'd been born in 1982. She was twenty-six. She was so frightened and unaware of what was happening and she wasn't able to see who she was with, which surely scared her more.

"Why don't you do the feel test on Cas?" He said softly, "So you know what he looks like."

"May I?" Layla sniffled, Castiel smiling softly at her.

"Yes." He replied, closing his eyes as Layla asked him to.

She repeated the test as she did with Dean and smiled, especially when she tangled her fingers in his hair.

"You're beautiful. Just like an angel." She whispered, and the words made Dean's stomach knot with what he really hoped wasn't jealousy.

He didn't need this shit now, not with everything else that was going on around him. He was losing faith in Sam, Castiel didn't seem as strong as usual and now he was infatuated with a blind prophet. What was going to be next?

"S-Sam?" Layla said softly, the younger Winchester sitting on the opposite side of her as she turned to feel his face, only to hit his chest.

Oh, so Dean had to sit and watch her totally fondle his brother? God, this was too much for one day! She finally reached his face, much to the relief of Dean and she examined it, chuckling and poking at Sam's nose.

"Damn, you're a cutie." She laughed, "You have such a cute nose."

She continued to poke it and Sam chuckled, holding her in return as she hugged him. She yawned and blinked tiredly, Sam lifting her up and setting her on his bed.

"Will someone stay with me?" She asked which earned a silent nomination of Dean being the one to lay with her.

"Sure." Dean said softly, taking her hand and pulling back the bedsheets before handing her some of her nightwear, "Here, sweetie."

He led her to the bathroom and turned the light on, sitting her on the toilet seat and handing her the clothes he'd picked out for her. He wanted to give her some privacy, but she grabbed his hand as he was about to leave. He really hoped she wasn't going to suggest what he thought.

"Would you please help me?" She asked, "Th-this bathroom is alien to me, I'm frightened of hurting myself..."

He paused and took a deep breath, trying to understand the fear of not knowing where you were, of getting hurt and he knew what that was like. He decided that she must have a lot of trust in him to let him help her get undressed.

"Okay." He said softly, "I promise I won't touch you...anywhere...unless you tell me to, alright?"

Layla nodded and allowed him to help her get undressed, gasping as he touched her breast by accident. Not only did he blush but she panicked and backed away from him, almost falling as she hit the toilet seat.

"Layla, it's okay!" Dean cried, grabbing her shoulders, "I'm sorry, I never...I never meant to touch you...there...okay? I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

Layla calmed herself and let Dean sit her down, the older Winchester kneeling before her.

"Lift up your feet." He said softly, helping her put on her pyjama bottoms, "Raise your arms."

He helped her put on her tank top and then led her to the sink, letting her brush her teeth before leading her to the bed she'd be sharing with him that night. It was probably better than her sharing with Sam or Castiel, since Castiel didn't sleep, and Sam was huge. Sam wouldn't leave her any space.

"Dean?" She said sleepily as Dean helped her into bed.

"Yeah?" The hunter replied.

"Don't leave me."

Dean shared looks with Castiel and Sam, both of whom looked rather upset by her words, even more so when she began to cry again.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dean whispered, taking her hand and stroking her face, "Get some sleep, honey."

"Lay here..." She said tearfully, "Please?"

"Sure." Dean replied, Castiel heading over to the bed and kneeling before it.

"Goodbye, Layla." He said softly, "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Castiel." She whispered, "See you tomorrow."

"Sleep well." He said softly, nodding to Dean and Sam before disappearing in thin air.

"Goodnight, Layla." Sam said quietly, Layla replying with her own goodnight.

With a soft sigh, as Dean settled in bed beside her, she grabbed his hand and held onto it, the older Winchester feeling something twist inside him as she turned over and curled up to him. He put a gentle hand on her back and rubbing it softly.

"It's okay, Layla." He said softly, "You're perfectly safe. You can go to sleep."

She kissed his cheek tenderly and thanked him, keeping close to him as she tried her best to sleep.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
